Events and Thoughts
by Hyper Emo Geek Freak
Summary: What's a girl to do when her mind is making her think nonstop about this hulking guy? Chloe and Derek are at andrews house, and Simon and Tori are no where in sight. But then things take a turn for the worst when they are found by Eidson sp? group
1. Actions

If I owned Chloe and Derek well the books wouldn't be so pg...

Warning this might be a little OOC and the story is more than a little dark in the end. But i think you will like it.

Back drop 1 Chloe and Derek have made it to the cabin where Andrew lives and they can find Simon and tori but its late and they want a place to stay the night before they continue on to look where they could have gone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sitting fount of the warm fire Chloe was thinking about that has happened in the last few weeks. The total change of a normal school to the girl on the run, for the most part she wanted to it all to go back to the way it was before but there was a small part that was happy to know that she wasn't average. In school she had always felt so alone and different but now she knows that there are at least the small group from Lyle house that were in the same boat as her.

Chloe was brought of her thoughts when Derek walked into the bedroom, where the only fireplace was, after he was done with the shower.

"Was there any food?"

"Yea it being cooked as we speak… Derek?"

"Ya?"

"What If we can't find them? What are we going to do?"

"I don't know but why don't we deal with one thing at a time. The snow from before thought it should turn to a hailstorm. I'm sure that even if Simon and tori did meet up with Andrew that they are not traveling in this. Early in the morning we will look for them. That is if we can make it out the fount door."

With his serous voice all I could think of what he must of seemed like in class. I bet the teachers were a bit scared of him.

"Chloe… hey Chloe what is cooking?"

"Oh umm some soup it should be done in a minute."

With that the microwave dinged telling us that the food was now hot and ready to get. Derek and I could smell the soup in the bedroom we looked at one another and then we both bolted to the door ready to get to the kitchen first to claim the first bowl of soup. I had no chance against Derek though I gave him quite the fight.

I was the first one out the door of the bedroom; three steps into the freezing living room Derek grabbed my arm and lightly pulled me towards him. I hit his chest, his hand that was on my arm slid down my arm to my waist and with both hands picked me up and tossed me onto his shoulder. As he ran into the kitchen I bumped up and down on his shoulder, as soon I grew used to the strange movement he stopped where he was and put me on the counter next to the microwave. The whole way we were laughing like mad men. Derek's laugh was infectious; once he started I had to laugh too. I wish he would laugh more. Also when he laughs you get to see his smile.

Wait why was I thinking about Derek's smile, sure its cute with his crooked smile, more like a smirk really, where it shows his left canine tooth and it lights up his eyes so they shine. Why im I thinking like a crazy person! This is Derek that I am thinking about. Don't I like him do I? I don't have time to think about this, I should be worrying about my Aunt, how close the crazy doctors were, where Tori and Simon are, what we are going to do once we find them, what's Andrew going to be able to do once we find him, what my dad is going thru, and where Derek and Simons dad is? And here I am thinking about Derek. I will not be the crazy girl that only has one thing on her mind.

"Here's your soup."

Once again Derek broke thru my thoughts. He has a real knack for doing that it seems, thought this time it was a welcome break in my thoughts. The soup was steaming and it felt so good going down.

When Derek started to move closer to me my brain started to go crazy. All sorts of scenes going through my head like a movie reel out of control. Part of his side was leaning against the inside of my leg. His hand start to upward I thought towards my face but when his hand was level with my face it continued upward to the cabinet above my head. He went to the other side of the kitchen once he put his second soup in the microwave to sit down at the table to finish his first soup.

Oh he was just trying to get more food. A sad thought. What why was that a sad thought? Oh god I wanted Derek to do something! I liked it when his hand brushed up against my arm. I liked his touch, and I wanted more of it. What I am I turning into. What I said next surprise me more than anything else that has happen thus far.

"Derek? Can you come here for a second? I ummm need your help to um to-to get down."

Derek turned with his eyebrow up in disbelief.

"Are you sure that you aren't too cold?"

"Im fine I just don't want to hurt myself getting down. Plus you're the one who put me up here."

With that said he started to close the distance between us. And that's when all the trouble started…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I hope it wasn't too ooc. I know there wasn't much of derek in here but the next chap its in Derek POV.

REVIEW!!!!!!THE MORE REVIEWS THE QUICKER I POST THE NEXT CHAP! otherwise you will have to wait a week ^-^


	2. Sudden Change

DISCLAMER it kills me to say i don't own darkest powers...

I hope that you like this...oh btw me and spelling have a love hate thing so if you see anything tell me and ill to fix it :)

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Dereks point of view

As soon as I had put my hands on her waist to pick her up the door was broken down. Men swarmed in. They took over every spear inch. Then what happened next shocked me. They dragged in queen pain and my brother. Both worst for wear and looked like they had taking a beating.

"I guess you weren't lying. That's a first." a man said who looked like he was the one leading this squad of men. when he had said this he was looking at my brother and Tori.

So they were beating them to find Chloe and me. Tori must have been the one to given in. All to get back to her mothers favor most likely. Doesn't she know that it will never work?

"I knew I shouldn't have of brought you," I said to Tori

with a evil smirk the man said "Well if you think it was the female you are wrong. It was the boy who sold you out to be able to how did he put it mmm... to have to girl and to be able to go back to normal the way it was before this mess."

What he had just said didn't make sense to me. Simon had sold us out? This hurt so much more than anything Tori could have said to me and even my real brothers that I had out lived. Why? Why did he do it? He grew up knowing that it would never be normal. I thought he would do anything for Chloe. When I looked at Simon he wouldn't even look at me. Though I could tell, though his smell and stance that he was happy in a small way. How could he be happy?

"Alright men while they are trying to think take the girl and bring her and the shifter out back and bring the other two to the cars."

A around of yes, yes sirs were heard.

I felt powerless and I let them guide me to the back of the house. The weather outside had gotten so much worst. I had no clue what they were planning. The man in charge walked out heading towards chloe.

"I know why he made the deal. You are quite the catch, too bad that I can't keep that deal."

With the flick of his hand the men holding Chloe closed the distance between them.

"But maybe I could have some fun with this first… bring the boy closer I want him to see what me finish what he had started and make it quick."

What I started? I must have said it out loud cuz the men holding me started to laugh and one whisper in my hear "didn't you see the girls lust for you? You were going to get very lucky this night if we didn't catch you."

What was he talking about? Chloe and what look in her eyes. I was just getting her down from the counter.

"Chloe… let's see how loud you scream."

With that he hit her so hard that she was thrown to the ground. He kicked her once then bent down and whispered something in her ear. I couldn't catch it because of the wind. It was howling. Chloe turned her face and there was dread in her eyes but then it changed. she was too stubborn for her own good. The man hadn't caught the look as he turned from her. She stood while the man walked to another and grabbed the police nightstick. He hadn't thought she would stand and you could see it flicker across his face.

./././././././././././././././././././

We must have been outside for about an hour Chloe had just thrown up blood from the beating she was getting and not once had she said anything. Not even a yelp. With every hit I was becoming more violent. I had started out with five men around her and now I must have had twenty.

"Lets change tactics…"

With that he turned his attentions towards me and I was more than thankful to have a go.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

I know i suck at spelling and grammer so if you see anything just tell me and ill try to fix it...

Review!!!!! If I get a total of 19 reviews ill put up the next chapter sooner :)


	3. over powered

I wanted to say i don't own darkest powers other wise chloe and derek would be older and it wouldn't be so pg in places coughcough in the bathroom after the fight coughcough

thanks to everyone to posting i love them reviews! you should see my face when i read them i glow and the teacher are getting annoyed at the glowing at the beginning of class. oh to chloeify123 in here is the anwser to your question read and find out ^-^ oh person95 i hope this is more clear to read... sorry this is late i was trying to get one more review but i couldn't wait any longer to post ENJOY!

* * *

I was still on the ground and blood was dripping down from my mouth when I saw the man take out a knife.

"Lets change tactics…"

He made one cut on my body and turn towards Derek. He looked like he was ready to kill. All the men around him backed off and they made a circle with the three of us inside of it.

With Derek's speed the man couldn't make a hit. Well that's what I thought until this man some how spilt in two. One looked like what a ghost should look like, see thru, and the other was solid. It looked like it wasn't just Derek against one but two.

That man was toying with us and wasn't going to let us go. He had done what I thought that he couldn't do. He was torturing Derek. The ghost somehow could control where Derek went, like it was herding him towards the knife.

In one hand was the knife and in the other was the police nightstick both had blood on them. Once again he hit Derek and this time Derek was thrown to the ground. An evil laugh broke through the freezing air and into my soul.

"Well, well, well, your holding up well I guess that I might still be able to have some fun with… your mate if that's what you want to call her."

"You won't touch her."

"Really now?"

With that the ghost form came rushing towards me and lifted me into the air as if I was some type of prize. Where the form touched me I could feel a burning energy. It hurt more than the sting of the nightstick. Was Derek feeling this pain every time the ghost touched him?

Derek yelled at the man "tell that thing to tell her go"

Now that evil man had Derek in a vice like grib with the knife to his neck

"Not until…."

Whatever that man said next I had no clue to what it was. All I could see was the knife ready to kill Derek. And I HATED IT.

Then it hit me with all the time that I was alone with him and what he was doing to keep me safe I had fallen for him, I care for him. Sure I had thought that I had liked Simon but most of the time Simon was flirting with me, nothing more. While Derek was trying to keep me and everyone else safe, every time I looked at Derek I had felt something weird now I know what that was, affection! Every time he walking in the room when I was alone with Simon I was a little bit happy that he did. Why did it take me so long to realize it?

Still being held by this ghost my fury rose. It felt like I had no control over myself. I had no clue what I was doing but I knew that I wanted this man gone and all of his men. And I didn't care what I had to do to have them disappear. That's when I felt and saw something take over. A bright light covered me and gave me warmth telling me that it will be ok.

Dereks view

I saw chole being lefted into the air. First I saw was the hand than from there the rest of the see thru thing. It was choking chole and it was pissing me off. Something inside my head was calling for me to use everything I had to stop what he was doing to chole. I went for attack when this man stopped to say something. But some how he turned me so my back was facing him and the knife was agaist me neck. That's when I saw the light start coming from chole.

"Not until we get her to open the rift." He whipstered into my ear, I could tell he was smiling.

The air around us started to warm, and … shake? How could the air shake? It wasn't the air but the ground. Many things were crawling out from the ground, even in the dark I could see them them. Crys ands yells came and along with it a stink. I took me eyes off of the crawling things and turned my attentions to chloe. Her eyes caught me, they were no longer the sea blue but a glowing crimson almost black. What was she doing? This couldn't be chloe, she would never use her powers like this.

Then she spoke. But it wasn't just her voice but an thousand other ones humans and nonhuman alike together.

"How dare you think that we would bend to your will and let you destroy this girl? This girl is more powerful than the likes of you. You are a parasight drinking lifeblood to have powers of your own. We will no longer allow you to live."

The voices coming from chloes mouth started to chant I knew It was in another language but I caught the meaning.

" dust to dust life to death"

but there voices started to fade then it was just chloe's voice again...

* * *

hey hope its still a good story line yea i know its totally different than the book but i want chloe to fight back and this is my way of making her strong! (yea by making her lose her self to the power yea real smart- inner being) Can i hope for 30 ( more like 27) lets prove my inner wrong we can do it!

any misstakes or anything that could change to make anything clear don't be scare to shout it out i don't bite. unless your grammer then i bite. i bite hard. i hate you for making my life hard.


End file.
